


SpUk Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ginger lemon biscuits, Hand Jobs, Light Smut, Light public embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	SpUk Oneshots

{There is descriptive smut in this chapter.}

 

Arthur Kirkland sighed grumpily. Was it so much to ask to not burn a batch of biscuits? He definitely didn't think so, but apparently fate did. 

The Anual World Meeting was being held in the glorious country of England, specifically in the city of London. He supposed he could have hosted it in a different less known city, but there was a certain feeling all countries could enjoy when they got to look around and explore each nation's beautiful capitals. More often than not, all nations were proud of their Capitals. Arthur's pride of London was no different. He was even wearing his British flag boxers, a white elephant gift from queen Elizabeth the second herself. He smiled fondly, despite his grumpy attitude. 

The Englishman had been making ginger biscuits to go with the tea he would serve all of the nations at the world meeting. 

Arthur Grumbled to himself about the price of store bought biscuits as he took the subway to the world meeting building. He'd arrived early with tea and the store bought ginger biscuits tucked under his arm neatly. The building itself was lovely. Marble pillars with majestic and ferocious looking stone lions stood on guard outside the large wooden doors. Bright lighting inside, and strong walls and foundations, and many other beautiful items. Paintings, examples of his country's famous literature, even famous films sat in a grand bookshelf that was near the entrance of the building.

Arthur entered the meeting room and set the tea and biscuits on the table, leaving the room to go and fill a kettle with water, and leave it on the stove of the kitchen in the building, which thankfully was only a short walk away from the room in which the meeting would take place. Arthur had chosen Earl Gray tea, as it was a favorite of him and his citizens. The biscuits were lemon ginger as the overly pompous packaging would indicate and they were always delicious. Even if they were bought from a convince store in the subway station. 

Arthur returned to the meeting room and began to prepare his presentation about sustainable farming. He wasn't looking forward to doing this presentation. He remembered when people weren't offended by the slaughtering of animals for food, fur, or even for draft work. Still, many of his citizens had been rioting, as had the citizens of other countries. Arthur checked the wall clock. Fifteen minutes until everyone was expected to arrive. He left the room once more, walking to the bookshelf near the door and picking a random book; walking back to the meeting room and sitting down at the head of the table.

Arthur began to read, loosing track of the time until he heard the door open.

Glancing up from his book, he obseved with catlike green eyes a familiar face. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Spain. The said Spaniard hadn't yet noticed the eyes studying him. He was occupied with a small slip of paper held in his palm. Glancing up, olive green and emerald green irises met. 

Arthur smirked. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to be the First Nation here, Carriedo. Especially given your sleeping habits..", the Englishman chuckled. He knew that Antonio often was late to meetings, and when there wasn't any terribly important business in the Country of Spain that Antonio often wouldn't even get out of bed until at least noon. 

Antonio frowned a bit. "I can get up early if I want to, Arthuro.", the Spaniard scoffed.

"So can everybody. Most of us do get up before nighttime anyway.", Arthur replied smugly, taking great pleasure in the Spaniards pout. 

"Asshole.", Antonio muttered, crossing his arms and taking a seat at the table.

"Would you like some tea or a biscuit Antonio?", Arthur offered, causing Antonio to raise an eyebrow suspiciously. What was the Englishman plotting?

"Eh.. sure. If you poison me though, I'll kick your ass."

"Hush up, you know the days of our piracy are over.", Arthur grumbled. Oh he wished those days weren't over. But, just because he couldn't sail across the seas, sinking entire armadas and conquering countries anymore didn't mean he couldn't fantasize. And, luckily for him, he had Antonio to help him make his fantasies a reality. If he could get the Spaniard to, that is. He was fairly certain Antonio hadn't enjoyed his encounters with Arthur very much.

The Englishman glanced at the wall clock. There was still about 45 minutes until the meeting started. Plenty of time to have a little fun with Antonio, he decided. "Come with me.", he ordered, grabbing the tea and biscuits off of the table and beginning to walk to the kitchen where he'd left water to boil.

Arthur had to admit, he was a little surprised when he heard Antonio's footsteps behind him. He felt what seemed like moths fluttering around in his stomach. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. Antonio could be especially compliant at times, really just when he wanted something and he had a good feeling about today.

Smirking to himself still, he entered the kitchen and set the biscuits on the small wooden table in the middle of the room, going over to the kettle and taking it off the stove with practiced ease. Arthur put a bit of the tea leaves into the kettle and returned it back to the stove, as the water had yet to boil fully. 

Antonio eyed the biscuits. He was hungry. He wasn't starving, but he hadn't eaten a large supper, and hadn't had breakfast before coming to the meeting. He'd left his hotel early, in hopes of not getting lost and being late to the meeting. 

The tanned Spaniard sat down at the small wooden table. Arthur turned and walked to the wooden table Antonio was seated at, sitting beside him. Antonio tilted his head a little. Arthur was being kinder then Antonio had seen him in quite a while.

Arthur roughly opened the packet of biscuits, glancing at Antonio. The Spaniard was eyeing the biscuits hungrily. Arthur took one from the package. Antonio reached for one, proceeding to have his hand slapped by the Englishman.

"What are you playing at?", the Spaniard growled, turning away from Arthur and crossing his arms. 

"Well Toni, I don't know where your hands have been lad.", Arthur remarked snidely, picking up a biscuit. "Turn around would you?", he asked softly. After a moment, Antonio did turn around to halfheartedly glare at the Englishman. 

Arthur carefully moved the hand holding the biscuit to Antonio's mouth, holding his hand steady. Antonio's eyes narrowed suspiciously before widening as he noticed Arthur sweating a little, the flush on his cheeks, and the predatory look in the Brit's bright green eyes. 

Arthur, it seemed was in a mood to play. And lucky for the Englishman, so was Antonio. Said Spaniard hadn't been able to jack off as he usually did in the mornings. Why did he do this? It was simple. Antonio often needed a pick me up simply to get out of bed. Masturbation was certainly a way to do so. It made him want to shower, and also woke him up quickly. Not to mention, he had to get rid of his morning wood eventually.

Hesitantly, Antonio leaned forward and carefully took a small bite of the biscuit. It was decent. Not the best lemon ginger biscuit he'd ever had in England, but not the worst. It was't the worst store bought brand, he decided. 

Antonio jumped slightly as he felt a hand gently run through his hair, however he continued to eat from Arthur's hand. He paused when he noticed the biscuit almost gone, and instead licked Arthur's fingers briefly; glancing up to see the Englishman's eyes staring down at him with a lust that he used to be quite afraid of.

After Antonio had finished his biscuit, Arthur more or less gently forced the Spaniards head onto the wooden table. Antonio shivered a little as he felt a hand loosen his tie, and slide down the back of his shirt; delicate and cold fingers tracing over old scars.

Arthur grinned. Perhaps today was going to be a good day. Antonio was being absolutely irresistible. In the back of his mind, Arthur wondered if Antonio knew what he was doing; or if it was just natural to the Spaniard. 

After a few Moments of tracing the scars that he'd mostly given to Antonio, Arthur gently asked the Spaniard to turn around and place his back against the table. Antonio did as was asked of him, standing before turning and placing the small of his back against the edge of the table, using his hands as leverage to help better expose his chest.

Arthur stepped forward excitedly. Antonio had to actually use his hands to remain balanced as the Englishman boldly nudged his knee in between Antonio's legs and gently ground against the bulge in the Spaniards pants.

Using his his hands, Arthur began to unbutton Antonio's white collared shirt, pausing his ministrations to lift the article of clothing above Antonio's head and fold it neatly beside him. They did after all, have a meeting in about 30 minutes. 

Antonio bit his lip as Arthur unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, slipping a hand into his boxers to finger about the sensitive area that was the Spaniards crotch. The Englishman obviously was taking his time to drive the Spaniard insane, trailing his fingers through the dark curls of pubic hair, or softly ghosting his fingers across Antonio's scrotum; before finding his prize and taking ahold of Antonio's already hard penis greedily.

Antonio made a small sound in the back of his throat. A blush was apparent on the Spaniards cheeks and he was beginning to perspirate as well. It was embarrassing to Antonio to some degree how easily he came undone in Arthur's hands, even if he knew how skilled the Englishman was with his fingers.

Arthur glanced up at Antonio's face, grinning victoriously as he saw the Spaniards faint blush, the sweat on his forehead, and his slightly parted lips.

Smirking now rather than grinning, Arthur gently moved back Antonio's foreskin and ran his thumb over the sensitive tip of the Spaniards cock, feeling the organ twitch slightly and secrete a small drop of precome. "Hurry up already..,", Antonio demanded, gripping the wooden table tightly to keep his balance.

"I see you're as impatient as ever eh, Toni?", Arthur remarked, using his knee to press Antonio's scrotum close to the Spaniards body, and using his hand to run his fingers down the shaft of the Spaniards penis until he felt the rather coarse pubic hairs brush against his hand. 

Antonio hummed, obviously approving of what Arthur was doing. Using his other hand, Arthur moved to roughly grab at the Spaniards supple ass. To be entirely honest, Arthur was jealous. He'd never had a fantastic ass like Antonio's, or so people had said. Frankly Arthur didn't have terrible self esteem. 

The Spaniard thrust his hips into Arthur's hands impatiently. He'd never been one to overly enjoy foreplay, and he especially didn't enjoy waiting for things. Arthur glanced up at Antonio before squeezing the hard penis in his hand briefly, with enough pressure that it hurt the Spaniard just a little bit; as he could tell by the sharp gasp that rang in his ears.

Out of absolutely nowhere, Arthur grabbed Antonio's belt and roughly jerked down the sunny Nation's pants and underwear. The Englishman was grinning madly, as he took in the sight of the Spaniard wearing nothing but his tie. Arthur would've taken off his own clothing, if being the only one clothed wasn't so much of a turn on for him.

After allowing his eyes to wander over Antonio's entire front, Arthur looked at the Spaniards face. He still had his hands on the wooden table, and was looking at the spot of floor to his left with what seemed to be nervousness. Perhaps the position Arthur had chosen for Antonio was bringing back bad memories. 

The Englishman decided to continue his fun later, after a brief glance at the wall clock. 10 minutes until countries were Expected to arrive. Arthur reached into the inside pocket of his green jacket, withdrawing his hand with something small and black held tightly in his palm. 

Antonio had seemed to notice the movements, as he gave Arthur a sideways glance; his eyes drawn straight to whatever it was in the Englishman's palm. 

Arthur noticed the Spaniards glance at his hand and offered a small, amused smirk before getting onto one knee. "Lift your Right foot, please?", the Englishman asked. After a brief moment of hesitation Antonio lifted his right foot, feeling Arthur slide something over his foot and onto the lower part of his calf. "Left foot please?" Antonio again did as asked, obediently lifting his left foot as well.

Antonio glanced down at his feet, at the moment trying to ignore his throbbing erection as he tried to see what Arthur was doing. After tilting his head a bit to the side, the faint flush on his cheeks increased tenfold. Arthur was sliding lacy black Lingerie onto him, or rather that's what he assumed it was.

Arthur couldn't stop smirking at this point. The Englishman slid the woman's lingerie up to Antonio's thighs, briefly kissing the head of the Spaniards somewhat dripping cock before sliding the risqué article of clothing the rest of the way up, so that Antonio's arousal was pressed tightly against his body. 

Grabbing Antonio's hands from the table and forcing him to step forward a little, Arthur turned the Spaniard around as to better get a better view of the Spaniards back. The Englishman noticed the lingerie hadn't quite gone onto Antonio perfectly. Frowning briefly, he used his thumbs to gently push Antonio's buttocks apart; nudging the fabric of the thong-like lingerie into its proper position. Smirking at his work once again, he gave the Spaniards ass a firm slap before fixing his tie.

"I'd hurry and get dressed if I were you. Meeting starts in 10 minutes.", the Englishman grinned, turning on his heel and walking out of the room with the biscuits; leaving Antonio to gawk at his crotch for a moment, before beginning to frantically redress himself, worried that anyone could see him, as Arthur had left the door open, likely intentionally.

Antonio slipped his pants up, hesitating for a moment before pulling them up over the lingerie and collecting his other pair of underwear from the floor, promptly stuffing them into his pant's pocket and grabbing his shirt. Antonio slipped his shirt on, thankful that the lingerie made his erection almost not noticeable under his pants. 

After the Spaniard was satisfied with his look, he quickly scampered to the meeting room. He was greeted by a pleased looking England, A doodling Netherlands, and a tired looking Germany Who had a very cheerful Italian clinging to his arm. 

"Got lost again eh, Spain?", the Englishman asked.


End file.
